


But She's So Nice

by orphan_account



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Supergirl (TV 2015), West Side Story (1961)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I am Supercorp Trash, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its basically based off of Romeo and Juliet or West Side Story if you haven't watches it I advise you to bc it's like one of my favorite movies. But no one gets killed at least not yet
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	But She's So Nice

"I cannot believe we have to go to this stupid school with these stupid rich cunts."Alex complained for the third time today. Kara rolls her eyes playfully at her sisters attitude as she puts on her Macers jacket.

"Alex language and we should be grateful the principal to take some of us in despite our reputation."

Alex scoffs as she slicks he hair back with an alarming amount of grease and hops on her motorcycle and yells to her sister ,"Last one to the school is a prestigious asshole." Kara laughs at her sisters antics as she mounts her motorcycle. "I can't believe those badgers are gonna invade our school." Sam hears her bestfriends complain. "Im genuinely concerned someone's gonna get hurt, Sam."Lena says while carefully applying her eyeliner. Sam sighs knowing the Macers are a sensitive topic for both her bestfriends. They both lost their dads to the Macers. They catch a ride to school via Lex and his friends Mike and James. They're greeted by motorcycles lined in the parking lot with badger stickers they all groan at the sight. Lex and Mike hop out the car and 'accidentally' knock the motorcycles over. Lena's about to reprimand them them when a voice behind them yells out," What the hell do you think you brats are doing!?" Lena can tell shes a Macer with her slicked back hair and leather jacket and the fact she got off a motorcycle. Lena hears Lex laugh loudly. "We're letting you filthy badgers know who's in charge here. What are you gonna do about it? You're outnumbered who-" He's cut off when the girls fist connects with his fist. Lena automatically jumps in front of Lex and takes on overprotective sibling mode. "What the hell! Can't you chill?"Lena asks, pushing the red head who raises her fist, Lena closes her eyes waiting for an impact that never came. Lena assumed Lex saved her but she's greeted with the back of a tall blonde girl in a Macers jacket. The blonde turns around swiftly and Lena's surprised to see the girl smiling.

"I'm Kara this is my sister, Alex sorry if she caused you any trouble but you should really pick up those motorcycles up, the other Macers aren't as nice as us- well me."  
The blonde- Kara - sticks her hand out for Lena to shake. Lena simply raises her eyebrow at Kara and pushes past her to the school building to her first class, the others following her.  
__________________  
Kara had a feeling those kids would be trouble, why wouldn't they be? They're Cougars  
"Alex please don't get suspended your first day of school." Kara says sternly. Alex grumbles in response and lets Kara drag her to school. She's going to hate this.  
_______________  
"You know that Kara chick isn't bad looking." Mike says later that day at lunch. Lena rolls her eyes at him and laughs.  
"Gross Mike she's a Macer."

"You know I'm just playing around I'm just curious as to how a girl like her is in a gang like the Macers -or a gang at all." 

Lena only nods and looks towards Kelly who was looking at the table where the Macers are seated.

"Um Kelly? What are you looking at?." Lena gently grabs Kellys shoulder.

"Nothing! Nothing it's just -something is strange about those two sisters y'know besides the fact that they're Macers they looking nothing alike." 

Lena turns towards the Macer table and her eyes scan the table until she sees Kara who's laughing with another Macer. Lena ignores the burning feeling in her chest and notices the blueness of her eyes compared to Alexs' brown eyes she's about to agree with Kelly when she sees Lex, Mike and James approach the Macer table.

"I advise you losers to go back to your school -oh right it closed down due to poor funding, then how about you go back to whatever dumpster you crawled out of."

Mike laughs but Lena can tell by the look on the faces of most of the Macers that this won't end well.  
__________________  
Alex is about to stand up and give the rich asshole a broken rib when she sees Kara stand up which suddwnly quiets down the rest of the Macers.

"I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot we don't want any trouble so I don't think you should bring any." Kara says with a smile on her face but Alex and the other Macers recognize that look in her eyes is a warning. 

"And what exactly are you gonna do little girl?"

At this point the whole cafeteria is silent, Kara looks around and sees beautiful green eyes staring at her with curiousity. Kara's so lost she almost doesn't see the girl coming up to punch her. Almost like an instinct Kara catches the fist flying towards her face and like a switch turned on the Macers start attacking. The girl who threw the first punch tries to knee Kara in the stomach but Kara simply pins her down on the table.

"I'm so sorry I didn't want to hurt you but you left me no choice." Kara's about to apologise again when she feels someone kick her in the back it stings but she doesn't flinch. She looks up and sees fierce green eyes staring back at her.  
_________________  
Lena stares into blue eyes and the smirk on Kara's face absolutely infuriates her for some reason. Usually Lena thinks about her actions and choices but if you asked her she'd say she wasn't thinking when she tackled Kara to the ground. Lenas anger grows when she feels and hears Kara laughing underneath her.

"Who would've thought a preppy rich highschool girl had it in her." 

Kara's still laughing hysterically until Lena punches her in the nose although she barely flinches. What the hell is this girl made of ? Steel? 

"STUDENTS!" All heads turn to see the principal in the middle of the cafeteria. Lena scrambles to get off of Kara and scans the room until she sees Kelly pinned down and it looks like Kelly is blushing or just really frustrated. Lena's about to go and push Alex off of Kelly when Ms.Grant speaks again.

"Danvers sisters to my office along with the Luthur siblings, Olsen siblings, Mike, James and Veronica. Everyone else BACK TO CLASS" They all groan except Kara and Lena doesn't miss the worried glance Kara shoots Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. Tell me what you guys think and if you want more let me know and I'll contiue the series along with the other one.


End file.
